idiots_in_idriafandomcom-20200214-history
Xoos
Xoos Xoos Alignment:Chaotic Neutral Age: 20 Born on the Greenfields in a town called Pawnee, Xoos was raised primarily by his grandmother as both of his parents, Jo-El and Xtina, were killed in a tragic Zeppelin crash when he was only 3. His grandmother, Pho Ku Yu, tried her best to give him a normal childhood, but Xoos always felt like he had a void in his life. He started to rebel and get into situations that normal Halflings wouldn’t as they were known to be a more peaceful race. Xoos would go wander about the land, until one day he ventured into Algon, where he met a group that called themselves The Scoundrels. The Scoundrels were a low-profile street gang, they mostly avoided conflict (unless necessary) and would mainly steal, whether it be pick-pocketing or monitoring precious cargo that traders would bring in and out from Algon. After passing a few initiation tests, Xoos was brought into The Scoundrels to pursue a life in thieving. The leader of The Scoundrels, Dim, took Xoos under his wing and taught him every trick in the book. It didn’t take long for Xoos to earn the respect of his fellow Scoundrels, as robbing people blind came almost naturally to him. The void he had in his life was quickly filled and he finally felt like he belonged somewhere and was no longer an outcast. A part of him did miss being back in Pawnee with his grandmother, but he knew he didn’t belong back there. He carries with him a multicolored stone disk, which belonged to his parents and is the only thing he has to remember them by, as somewhat of a reminder of home. Now The Scoundrels are local to Algon and don’t normally venture outside of it due to Dim believing that with all of the trade and people coming in and out of the land it has the best opportunity for them to thrive. It has been 4 years since Xoos has joined The Scoundrels, and after all the looting he has done and all of the different species/people he has seen, his curiosity started to grow. “What else does the World have to offer to me outside of these lands? Is their greater fortune lying around and we are just too comfortable to go find it?”. One night he consults with Dim about possibly venturing outside the borders of Algon to find possibly something bigger and better than they have ever encountered. He tells Dim about Dragonfall, and how if we explored the capital city of Estria during the holiday and might be a big day for them. Dim and Xoos both know that with the declining economy across the lands that its getting harder for them to find anything worthy to steal. Dim is intrigued but is still very uneasy about it, so he tells Xoos that he can go to Estria on his own to explore the land for the holiday and see if expansion would be a better option for The Scoundrels. So Xoos ventured out on his own into land unknown to him to find greater opportunity to himself and his Scoundrels.